The Warrior Princess
by SmilesAndStars
Summary: Legend tell's of the one who will set Everence free from great oppression. The hero will be strong, just and a true Warrior. They will be guarded by Six followers. The Prince, The Pixie, The Wizard, The Knights, The Giant and The Elf. With these people by their side, The Warrior will bring peace to war torn, Everence. A wild tale, full of magic, fighting, love and betrayal...


**The Journey Begins…**

_**Everence is torn in a brutal war. The commoner rebels are rising against the Aristocrats. The Rebel's call themselves, The Freed, and they are spreading like the plague over Everence's wide terrain, high in the mountains of Umarsh, across the great Yanti desert and even in the Marpit Swamps of old. Everywhere they go, the rebels grow stronger, and stronger. **_

_**They are said to be led by a great nameless warrior. The Warrior is just and fair and true, and tells of a greater Everence, one were everyone is equal, were the small are not forgotten. It was said he does not shed blood if he doesn't need to, which is a great change to the Royal Imperial Army, which is led by General Dunger, a man that is feared not only by his enemy's, but by his very troops. The future looks glum for Everence and it's people, the War is tearing the nation, whenever The Rebels are spotted, the Royal army rush to be there, burning everything and torturing innocent's, for fear they are working with the rebel's…but all is about to change, the fate's have decided what is to become of Everence and it's people, but for now, I will be your guide through this epic tale of war, betrayal, love, justice and fantasies beyond your wildest dreams…but first every story, need's a hero…**_

_High City of Terone, Home of the Royal Family_

_The Royal Palace_

Serabi glanced in the mirror. Her pale, serious face stared back at her. She had plain, rather mousy, hair that came to her shoulder blades in loose, scraggly ringlets, and brooding, almost cold, gray eyes. She had a small nose and small shell-pink lips. As far as Princesses went, she was considered one of the less beautiful, her Sister's, the Princesses, Mai, Lunata and Bestowa, were however, considered the most enchanting creatures in the whole world.

Mai was seven years old and already had suitors lined up for her, with her creamy chocolate eyes and fair, almost golden hair, she had their parents wrapped around her little finger.

Lunata was even more beautiful than Mai, she had straight, chestnut brown hair, flowing gently to her mid back and piercing green eyes, she could play any instrument by ear and had a voice that even angels would be jealous of, but the pride of the Royal Castle, had to be Bestowa.

She was said to have been sent from heaven as a gift to her Mother and Farther, she was perfect. Her hair was glossy and dark as coal, it spiralled carefully to her hips, making her petite waist seem even smaller, her hips were curvy, the same as her breasts. She had large violet eyes, the colour of the sky just after sun set, which were framed by long, dark eyelashes. Her mouth was a full, and a lovely rose colour. She had a permanent expression of calm and her voice was just as soft and calm as her face.

Serabi was told often that she should do more for her looks, like smiling more, or dressing prettily. She snorted at the idea and went to her wardrobe, taking one of her simple dresses. She would rather not have worn a dress at all, but her Mother said it would be unseemly . She slipped on the plain, green dress, the only decoration being a small gold coloured cord to be tied around the hips as decoration. Sarabi carefully put a bow in the cord, before dropping it, it fell on the side of her upper thigh.

Sarabi took two handful's of her plain hair and tied them into plaits, before bringing them to the base of her scalp and tying them together. She took the gold head band that was of her dresser and placed it on her head, it was simple, pure gold, with a intricate design twining it's way around the edge.

She made her way out her room and down one of the long castle hallway's. Whenever a servant saw her they would curtsy or bow and greet her as ''Highness'' or ''Princess'' , but she was used to it and just gave them a small nod of her head. She didn't like that she was treated differently, but what could she do? Go back and stop herself being born as a princess? No, she just had to get along with it.

Sarabi walked into the throne room, they were holding court and there was a throng of people surrounding the Princesses throne's, no doubt her Sister's hadn't noticed she wasn't there. She didn't want to disturb them so walked to the edge of the room, the side that led into the courtyard. She walked out slowly and sat on the edge of the fountain, trailing her finger over the top of the water, creating hypnotic like ripples to spread over the surface. She could see the clear blue sky reflected in the water, it was beautiful summer's day, the swallows were chasing each over playfully in the sky and the palace flamingo's were sleeping happily among the reed's nearby. If someone were to look at this place right now, they'd think it was paradise, oh how they would be wrong.

'We have to crush them! Before they gain anymore strength!' A cry sounded from behind Sarabi and she turned to face the Throne room, her Mother and Father were listening diligently on their large throne's to a noble man, Sarabi recognised, but couldn't name, she didn't really pay attention to those sorts of things, but the whole rebellion had really peeked her interest.

'If we fight them, more innocent lives could be at risk!' One woman pointed out.

'Innocent lives are at risk now!' The man continued to bellow, the throne room had grown silent, everyone watching the man. 'They want us dead! If we don't fight back, they'll succeed! We have to do this, for Everence, for the King, the Queen and the Princesses that our Nation is so proud of!' The man held up his fist in the air and the courtroom exploded into clapping and Men calling ''Here, here!''.

Bestowa stood up gracefully and walked, to were the man was, the Throne room grew quite once again.

'Then what, pray tell, do you think we should do? We cannot simply attack without a plan.' She said her voice soft, yet somehow managing to echo through the whole room.

'I say we call in reinforcements.' The man said, looking at Sarabi's Father.

'I see…reinforcements.' Her Father looked a little torn, Sarabi and her Father had a special bond, they had the same gray eyes and The King had always liked Sarabi's sense of justice and integrity. He was a good man and the war was distressing for him. 'I will send word to King Yuzuru, of Ouronia. He has a son and brave Knight's. I will ask for his help.' He said decisively, standing up and leaving. The whole throne room bowed as he left, and then erupted into chattering and gossip. Sarabi felt saddened that the war was having such an effect on her Father and even sadder at the thought of the war itself. She didn't really take much notice of the Men her Father mentioned, as long as they didn't get in her way, she would be fine. Sarabi stood up and walked to the balcony, their Palace was at the top of a large hill, and over looked the whole city. _Besides,_ she thought, watching the messenger depart for Ouronia, _they probably won't pay much attention to me._

_**And so, our story is set in motion, the princess, not knowing what fate has in store for her, and that her destiny is all held within the letter, racing towards Ouronia…**_

_**(Okay, so this is my first Ouran Fanfic, I'm hoping it'll go on for a while if people like it and review and stuff, but even if it doesn't take off, I'll probably keep writing it, because it's fun and I'm proud of my idea! XD Sorry, the host club didn't make an apperence yet, but I wanted to set the scene a little, first! Let me know what you think and I'll write the next chapter very soon! See ya then!)**_


End file.
